


The Other Way Around

by amythis



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: What "really" happened with the Healy boys and Conner girls.





	The Other Way Around

Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's not the usual kind of girl I like. She used to be a tomboy and then she started dressing all in black. I've heard she writes poetry and stories, and I don't even like to read.

And she's three years younger than I am, a sophomore, and I got left back before we moved to Lanford.

"We" means my parents, kid brother, and two little sisters. My parents fight a lot, with each other, with me. I'm moving out, getting a place with my best friend, Roy. I don't even know if I'll finish high school. It seems so pointless now that I'm 18. Even in a dead little town like this, I can find work at a gas station or something. Another year of bad grades isn't going to help.

Darlene isn't very good at school, despite her smarts. She agrees it's a waste of time. I guess we do have some things in common. Actually, it's sort of like being around the guys. She swears worse than Roy for one thing.

We met when she bummed a cigarette in the school parking lot. Normally, I wouldn't talk to a girl that young. But she's old for her age in some ways.

I'm only the second guy she's kissed though. She scares most guys, understandably. She doesn't scare me, except I'm scared of how I feel about her. We just started going out recently and already I think I'm falling for her. Not that I'm stupid enough to tell her. It's not like with most girls, where you say you like them, maybe love them, and they're in the driver's seat. Darlene is bossy but not in a girly way. It's mostly that I don't want her making fun of my feelings. And she sure doesn't share hers. She teases and mildly insults me, like she's a little kid, or a tough middle-aged waitress.

She's the oldest of three. I haven't met her family yet, but she's got a kid sister in junior high, and a little brother who's older than my sisters. Her sister is, from the sound of it, a lot more feminine and a lot more popular. She also gets straight A's. The brother mostly sounds weird.

My kid sisters are sweet. So is David, I guess, even though I try to toughen him up. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out gay, but he's only 13, so there's probably still hope for him. Darlene said that we should fix David and Becky up, but I know she was joking. She and her sister don't get along any better than me and David do, and the last thing any of us need is that kind of complication.

Darlene and I are going to a party tonight, our first date where I have to pick her up at her house. She's promised I don't have to meet her parents. She knows I don't do that kind of thing.

...

God, my parents are awful sometimes! I finally found someone in that stupid high school that I connect to and they want to break us up. Mark is so cool and cute and who cares if he drinks with a fake ID? I don't go drinking with him. (Like I'd want to hang out at the Lobo with my parents' boring middle-aged friends.)

I think they're also bothered by the age difference, even though I'm mature for my age in some ways. I mean, I'm obviously smarter than Mark, but he's fun to be with. And he's not like the phonies at school. Do they expect me to date student council geeks like Becky does?

They've forbidden me to see Mark. They should be happy I'm getting out of my shell again, after the depression I went through last year. But they want me to be a goody-goody like Becky, Miss Perfect. Well, except the times that she's whining and bitching about something.

I'll try to wait them out. That works better than Becky's tantrums. And I won't be 15 forever. 

...

My brother Mark moved out, and in with his best friend. He got a job at a gas station when he turned 18 and he'll probably drop out soon. I don't exactly miss him, since he always puts me down, but now I'm the oldest son at home and I'm only 13. And my parents, especially my mom, expect so much out of me. I try to be the good son, quiet and polite, but then my dad says things like, "At least Mark has ambition." Mark, who's practically a dropout! But when Mark sees what he wants, he goes after it.

Like, I don't know the details but he was seeing a girl and even though her parents disapproved of him, he wanted to keep sneaking around with her. But the girl said they should wait her parents out. He did give in on that, but I know as soon as she gives the green light, he'll be with her again.

I've never felt that much for someone but sometimes I wonder what it would be like. When I asked if he was in love, he said, "What kind of gay question is that?" He doesn't like talking about emotions. I mean, I was curious if he loved her, but I also wanted him to describe it.

I've had crushes on girls but I'm too shy to talk to them. Maybe it'll get easier in high school. Sometimes I think about asking Mark for advice, since girls like him, but I don't think the same things would work for me as him. And we probably like very different kinds of girls.

...

I still can't believe Butch had a boyfriend. Yeah, past tense. She did get felt up a couple years ago but she and Brian weren't actually dating. He was just one of her sports buddies and she was curious. I think I liked guys before she did, although I just started dating Chip this year.

Anyway, this guy, Mark, is a total greaser, motorcycle and fake ID and everything. But, OK, I'll admit it, he is cute in a dangerous kind of way. Not my type, and I wouldn't think Darlene's type either, if she even has a type. But I can kind of see the appeal. And they've both got smart mouths. He mouthed off to our parents when he came to pick her up for their first date, and it only went downhill from there. So they've forbidden her to see him anymore. (I mean besides at school.)

I expected her to rebel against this, but she says she's letting them think she's forgotten about him. Darlene likes to play it cool. I tend to lose my temper more, but then I'm usually trying to act "all nice and perfect" as Darlene puts it, and so the tension does build up.

Meanwhile, our aunt Jackie recently broke up with a great guy named Gary. She never seems to have any luck with men. I wonder if Darlene will end up like her, since they're equally picky. Or maybe Mark is "the one" for Darlene, ha ha.


End file.
